Saki no Unmei
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Chrystal Tokyo. Die Inners werden nach Kinmoku geschickt, um die 1000-jährige Freundschaft der beiden Planeten zu feiern. Doch wer beschützt in dieser Zeit die Stadt? Uranus und Neptune,die bisher einsam am Rande des Sonnensystems gewacht haben, werden
1. Prolog

Saki no Unmei  
  
Prolog  
  
Wache! Schütze!  
  
Bewahre!  
  
Das sind die einzigen menschlichen Wörter, an die ich mich noch erinnern kann. Abgesehen von denen, die ich selbst immer und immer wieder gesprochen habe, als ich erkannte, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder mit einem menschlichen Wesen reden würde.  
  
Das war erst wenige Wochen, nachdem man mir diesen Wachposten an einem der entlegensten Orte in unserem Sonnensystem aufgezwungen hatte. Irgendwann hörte ich auch auf, mit mir selbst zu sprechen; inzwischen bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher darüber, ob meine Stimmbänder überhaupt noch existieren und wenn, ob sie noch dazu fähig sind, Laute zu produzieren.  
  
Geboren und aufgewachsen in einem sterilen Palast auf meinem einsamen Planeten, weit weg von dem geselligen Leben auf der Erde, wurde ich, kaum da ich erwachsen war, an diesem Ort geschickt, um "das Sonnensystem vor Eindringlingen zu schützen".  
  
Wie lange bin ich schon hier? Wie alt bin ich inzwischen überhaupt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Der einzige Vorteil, der königlichen Familie auch nur im entferntesten anzugehören, ist immerhin, dass man praktisch nicht altert.  
  
Warum auch, wenn dein Leben darauf angelegt ist, dass du sowieso im Kampf stirbst?  
  
Doch man vergisst die Zeit, man vergisst, wer man ist, wofür man lebt und was früher einmal war.  
  
Was einmal sein wird? Nichts, nur ewig diese Dunkelheit, weil ich hier nicht einfach weggehen kann.  
  
Zum Schutz der Menschen. Zum Schutz der Prinzessin und des Prinzen. Für unser aller Zukunft.  
  
Wirklich unser ALLER Zukunft?  
  
Was habe ich davon, eine Zukunft zu beschützen, an der ich selbst nicht den geringsten Anteil habe? Aber ist nicht genau das einfach mein Schicksal?  
  
War es nicht einmal anders? Und wenn es irgendwann einmal anders war, ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern- ...wie an so vieles nicht mehr.  
  
Wo ist das Ende?  
  
Wo ist der Anfang?  
  
Warum wehre ich mich nicht einfach?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Yukio 2003-05-27 22:32 skygoddess@gmx.net 


	2. Kapitel I

Hi minna-san!  
  
Tadaaaa, da bin ich wieder... tut mir wirklich leid,"Die Klassenfahrt" weiter zu schreiben reizt mich momentan nicht wirklich, aber sie wird auf jeden Fall irgendwann fortgesetzt... nachdem ich mich in letzter Zeit mehr den englischen Stories gewidmet habe, muss jetzt doch endlich mal Oba-san's Wunschfanfiction (ich sollte ne Radiosendung machen "Fanfictionwünsche" oder so...) beginnen, zu der ich schließlich durch Sophie B. Hawkins "We are one Body" inspiriert wurde...so sehr, dass ich hieraus unbedingt eine Songfic machen wollte (der Song kommt in den späteren Kapiteln ^^;;)! Beim Prolog hab ich diesmal Vor- und Nachgelaber weggelassen, er ist kurz genug und ich weiß ja selbst, wie nervtötend mein Gelaber sein kann(außerdem hat mir eine gewisse Dame, die auch immer die Lemonszenen streichen will, gesagt, dass das Geblubber "outta place" wäre ^_- )!  
  
Wie auch immer, ich habe dieses Mal einen japanischen Titel gewählt, schon allein wegen des feinen Wortspiels: wortwörtlich bedeutet "Saki no Unmei" "Künftiges Schicksal", es ist aber auch eine schöne Anspielung auf jemanden, der mir, neben Oba-san und Sophie-sama, Anregungen hierzu gegeben hat.  
  
Sailor Moon gehört noch immer nicht mir, "We are one body" gehört Sophie B. Hawkins bzw. Sony und die Story goes out to:  
  
Oba-san, einfach weil sie sich's gewünscht hat, Shiori, weil sie mich auch immer grüßt *knuff*, Azumi, weil sie die Dateien nie öffnen kann, Misa, die "das dumme Zeug" dann sowieso nie liest, und die unvergleichliche DHS & "Slut-ko" für die Diskussion über Schicksal (MFG *lol*)!  
  
Mata Ne,  
  
Yukio  
  
**************************************************** Saki no Unmei  
  
Kapitel I  
  
"Kinmoku?Wahnsinn!" "Aber es wird ewig dauern, bis wir dort sind!"  
  
Serenity seufzte. Sie hatte sich wahnsinnig gefreut, als sie vor einigen Stunden die Einladung von Prinzessin Kakyuu bekommen hatte, die tausendjährige Freundschaft zwischen Kinmoku und dem Weißen Mond zu feiern.  
  
Den ursprünglichen Plan, dass die ganze königliche Familie und sämtliche Kriegerinnen im Sonnensystem nach Kinmoku reisen würden, hatte die Königen Kakyuu sofort ausgeredet. Auch wenn sie selbst allzu gern gegangen wäre, so musste sie einsehen, dass man sie hier mehr als Endymion brauchte.  
  
In einem Notfall wäre nur sie oder ihrer Tochter dazu fähig, den Silberkristall einzusetzen und sie wollte nicht riskieren, nach Hause zurückzukehren und Chrystal Tokyo in vollständigen Chaos vorzufinden.  
  
So hatte die Königin bereits beschlossen, dass ihr Gemahl und ihre Tochter sich auf den Weg machen würden.  
  
Doch als es darum ging, die Senshi auszuwählen, die mit ihnen gehen würden, begann sie zu zögern.  
  
Hatten nicht alle etwas Entspannung und Abwechslung vom höfischen Leben verdient?  
  
Sicher, es hatte seit Jahren keine Angriffe auf die Erde gegeben, so dass sie mit den vier inneren Kriegerinnen an ihrem Hof sorgenfrei leben konnte.  
  
Doch keine Angriffe auf die Erde bedeuteten nicht, dass es gar keine Angriffe gegeben hatte. Weiter entfernt hielten Sailor Uranus und Neptun Wache, während Pluto das Raum-Zeit-Tor bewachte. So konnten die meisten Eindringlinge gar nicht erst bis zur Erde vorstoßen.  
  
Doch was wäre, wenn die Outers sie einmal nicht aufhalten könnten und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand da war, um die Königin im Kampf um Chrystal Tokyo zu beschützen?  
  
Und nur für eine kurze Reise und ohne wirkliche Notwendigkeit Saturn, die Kriegerin des Todes, zu erwecken, schien Serenity übertrieben.  
  
"Majestät?"  
  
Die Königin schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Nein, alle Inners hatten das Recht und die Pflicht, nach Kinmoku zu reisen.  
  
Kakyuu hatte schließlich sogar darum gebeten, die Outers zu schicken, was jedoch unmöglich war.  
  
"Morgen früh werdet ihr euch auf den Weg machen. Ihr alle." "Aber Serenity-sama, wir können euch hier doch nicht allein lassen! Ich werde hier bleiben!" beharrte Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Nein Jupiter, ihr müsst alle gehen. Kakyuu und ich sind schon sehr lange befreundet und wenn ich schon nicht persönlich erscheinen kann, müsst ihr unser System würdevoll vertreten."  
  
"Ihr werdet allein sein, das werden potentielle Feinde erkennen und ausnutzen!" warf Merkur ein.  
  
"Ich werde nicht allein sein, macht euch keine Sorgen." "Aber wer..." wollte Mars wissen. "Ihr wollt doch nicht Sailor Pluto von ihrem Posten holen?" vermutete Sailor Venus.  
  
Serenity lächelte beschwichtigend. Welch eine schöne, friedliche Zeit es doch war... die Inners wussten nicht einmal von den anderen drei Outer Senshi.  
  
"Nein, nicht Pluto, aber zwei andere Kriegerinnen."  
  
Ja, das würde funktionieren. Wenn es einen Angriff geben sollte, würde Pluto sie zumindest frühzeitig warnen können.  
  
Die Königin verließ die Kriegerinnen, um sich auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann zu machen, der an einem Springbrunnen im Garten des Palasts saß.  
  
"Liebling, wie lange hat es keine Angriffe mehr von außerhalb gegeben?"  
  
Verwundert drehte sich der junge Mann um, doch als er seine Frau erblickte, überlegte er einen Moment.  
  
"Die letzte dämonische Kraft wurde vor ungefähr 80 Jahren von Sailor Neptun beseitigt." "Gut, dann ruf sie hierher."  
  
"Die dämonische Kraft?" "Sailor Neptun. Und Uranus gleich dazu. Die Inners werden euch morgen begleiten."  
  
Endymion runzelte die Stirn. Uranus und Neptun? Seine letzte Erinnerung an die beiden Kriegerinnen stammte aus dem 20.Jahrhundert...  
  
" Warum ausgerechnet Uranus? Warum nicht Neptun und Pluto?"  
  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" neckte die Serenity ihren Mann.  
  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber glaubst du, sie sollten einander kennen lernen? Du weißt genau, wie das endet!"  
  
"Sicher, ein Risiko existiert. Aber Pluto muss unter allen Umständen das Tor der Zeit bewachen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, sobald ihr zurückkehrt, werde ich sie zurück auf ihre Posten schicken."  
  
Obwohl ihn ein seltsames Gefühl der Unsicherheit beschlich, nickte der König. Letztendlich ging es um das Wohl seiner Gattin und nicht um die sexuelle Verirrung zweier Kriegerinnen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2003-05-27 23:28 Yukio skygoddess@gmx.net 


	3. Kapitel III

Uffza, ich weiß, ich habe mal wieder ewig gebraucht, um so wenig zu schreiben. Wenn ich in dem Tempo weiterschreibe, ist das 35. Jahrhundert angebrochen, bevor ich die Story beendet habe. Gomen, die Entschuldigungen gehen mir langsam auch aus... keine Zeit ist aber hierfür die plausibelste!  
  
Wie auch immer, im nächsten Kapitel geht die eigentliche Handlung los, zieht euch aber doch ruhig noch mal das Gesülze hier rein ^_-  
  
Sailor Moon gehört immer noch nicht mir, bis Sophie's Song ins Spiel kommt, dauert's auch noch ein bissl, aber vielleicht habe ich es bis dahin geschafft, die Welt zu erobern... Aber jetzt sind ja Ferien und ich sollte eigentlich Zeit haben (zum Welt erobern).  
  
Für alle Reviewer ^ ^ Wenn ihr mehr Kommentare schreibt, merke ich mir auch irgendwann alle Namen *g* Und für Hana-chan und Philly, die meine Inspiration im Kühlschrank wiedergefunden haben (thx!) *lol* Und für Hanna und Saki (the Chihuahua, er, Boxer ^_^), die die bisherigen Teile nicht zu sülzig fanden- wegen Leuten wie euch werde ich noch zum Autor vor Hausfrauenromanen ^_-  
  
Mata, Yukio  
  
Saki no Unmei  
  
Kapitel I-II  
  
Weg von hier? Ein Neubeginn?  
  
Das scheint genau das zu sein, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Und doch, jetzt, wo es soweit ist und ich meinen Posten verlassen muss, scheint sich ein Schleier vor meine Augen geschlichen zu haben, so dass alles scheint wie ein Traum.  
  
Erwartet mich ein Traumland? Oder ein Alptraum?  
  
Ich, die ich noch nicht mal mehr weiß, wer ich selbst bin, soll in einer völlig neuen Welt zurechtkommen?  
  
Ich bin allein, und egal, wo ich hingehen werde, ich werde es bleiben.  
  
Wer sollte schon verstehen, wie es ist, in dieser Einsamkeit zu leben?  
  
Nachvollziehen, wie es ist, wenn man schreit, weint, zusammenbricht vor Leere, doch es ist niemand da, der einen sieht, noch nicht mal jemand, der wegsieht und dich ignoriert?  
  
Will ich überhaupt, dass es jemand versteht?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Einsamkeit ist der Weg, auf dem das Schicksal den Menschen zu sich selber führen will. (Hesse) %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ein endlos blauer Himmel, nicht eine einzige Wolke. Dabei hatte sie sich so danach verzehrt, endlich wieder einen Himmel zu sehen, der aus mehr als einer Farbe besteht, der im Gegensatz zur unendlichen Dunkelheit des Alls einen Funken Leben ausstrahlt.  
  
Sie hebt den Kopf und schaut von dem auf dem Hügel gelegenen Palast hinunter ins Tal, in dem sich eine endlose Stadt erstreckt. Menschengewimmel, Geschäfte, Verkehrsgetümmel. Das ist das Leben, dass sie auf der Erde erwartet hatte.  
  
Doch egal, wo sie ihre Füße auf dem Boden setzte, überall war sie eine Sailor Senshi. Sie dreht sich um und sieht den kristallenen Palast, der von nun an ihr zu Hause sein sollte.  
  
In der Nähe des Palastes gibt es keine Natur, scheint es außer Wachen überhaupt kein Leben zu geben. Noch ein letztes Mal atmet sie tief die Luft ein. Nicht einwandfrei sauber, aber auch nicht so leer wie dort, wo sie herkommt.  
  
Der Palast ähnelt einer Glaskuppel. Einem Gefängnis. Womit hatte sie dieses Schicksal verdient?  
  
Sie stellt sich den Wachen vor, die sie mit einer ehrwürdigen Verbeugung durch alle Türen lassen.  
  
Schließlich kommt sie bei der Königin an. Verneigt sich.  
  
Die Königin mit ihrem langen blonden Haar, den tiefblauen Augen und den zierlichen Händen ist wunderschön. Etwas Kostbares, dass jederzeit zerbrechen könnte. So sehr anders als sie selbst. Beneidenswert. Beschützenswert.  
  
Und die Person, wegen der sie überhaupt geboren wurde.  
  
"Majestät, Sailor Uranus steht jederzeit zu ihren Diensten."  
  
Natürlich. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Es war einfach so. Wahrscheinlich war es auch einfach viel bequemer, sich vom Schicksal als von sich selbst leiten zu lassen.  
  
Aber das war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Überhaupt zu spüren, dass es hier draußen Leben gibt, jemand, der sie braucht, jemand, der mit ihr sprechen könnte, macht sie unendlich glücklich.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Eine sanfte Meerbrise steigt ihr in die Nase und umspielt sanft ihre Locken, als wollte sie sie streicheln.  
  
Das war es also, was sie all die Jahre instinktiv vermisst hatte. Menschen, mit denen sie reden konnte. Tiere, die man beobachten konnte. Die Natur, die es zu genießen galt. Der Duft der Freiheit.  
  
"Wir sind stolz darauf, die Bucht von Tokyo noch so natürlich erhalten haben zu können. Das ist heutzutage sehr schwierig."  
  
Sie dreht sich um, hatte, während sie die Wellen beobachtet hatte, vollkommen vergessen, dass sie nicht allein war.  
  
König Endymion steht hinter ihr und lächelt. Natürlich, sie befinden sich im 35. Jahrhundert, während der letzten Jahrhunderte hatte die Technik die Natur so gut wie überall vollkommen verdrängt. In vielen Teilen der Erde gab es monatelang schreckliche Unwetter, weil die Erde sich dagegen zu wehren schien.  
  
Neptun atmet erleichtert aus. Zumindest gab es das Meer noch in seiner ursprünglichen Form.  
  
"Weißt du, die meisten anderen Strände und Küsten sind verseucht."  
  
Sie steht auf und sieht ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Verseucht?" Einfach nur, um das Leben der Menschen immer bequemer, kurzweiliger, keimfreier zu machen, wird die Erde zerstört?  
  
Betreten weicht der König ihrem Blick aus.  
  
Ihr wird klar, dass sie zu hohe Ansprüche an dieses Leben stellt. Eine Woche, vielleicht zwei, wird sie das Glück haben, hier zu leben. Hinterher wird es noch sehr viel schwerer sein, die Dunkelheit in den Weiten des Alls zu ertragen. Aber sie ist auch nicht hier, um die spärlich vorhandene Natur zu genießen, sondern um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.  
  
Die Königin und Chrystal Tokyo beschützen.  
  
Und trotzdem hatte sie vergessen gehabt, wie diese Welt war, wie jede andere Welt außerhalb dieser Leere sein konnte.  
  
Doch jetzt, mit dem Wind, der ihre Beine streift, dem Sand, den sie durch ihre Hände rieseln lässt und mit dem klaren blauen Himmel kommen unzählige Erinnerungen in ihr hoch.  
  
Vage Bilder, Geräusche, Gerüche.  
  
Was war, bevor sie dieses Leben in Einsamkeit hatte führen müssen? War es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie die Erde sah? Waren dies alles keine Erinnerungen, sondern Hirngespinste? Für diese hatte sie immerhin mehr als genug Zeit gehabt.  
  
Sie wird von Endymion zum Palast geleitet.  
  
Nein, sie war noch nie am Meer gewesen. War nie irgendwo gewesen, als auf ihrem Wachposten.  
  
Und trotzdem scheint ihr alles so bekannt...  
  
2003-07-23, 21:17 skygoddess@gmx.net 


	4. Kapitel III

Zehntausend Jahre später gruben Archäologen eine Festplatte mit einer einmal begonnenen Fanfiction aus, und es war meine... viele Dinge werden immer kleiner, so auch das Schreiben, während das Leben so unendlich groß wird... gomen -_____-  
  
Aber es gibt ja noch Songs, die einen dran erinnern, dass man mal was angefangen hatte.  
  
In diesem Sinne widme ich das Kapitel Paul & René ("Du schreibst?" -*notizenhektischwegschieb*- "Ach, wird schon gut!" ^________^)und Edguy und und und...  
  
Disclaimer: Guckt in die vorhergehenden Kapitel, ich find's langsam blöde...  
  
Kapitel II- I  
  
Die Königin ist wirklich wert, dass man sie beschützt. Dessen war ich mir schon vom dem Moment an, als ich vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben vor ihr stand, sicher (wirklich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben?).  
  
Doch erst nachdem der König uns verlassen hatte, um die andere Kriegerin aufzutreiben, mit der ich seine Frau die nächsten Wochen beschützen sollte, fing sie an, mit mir zu plaudern.  
  
Das muss man sich mal vorstellen, die Herrscherin unserer Sonnensystems betreibt mit mir, irgendeiner Senshi, Smalltalk.  
  
Ich würde lügen, würde ich sagen, es ist nur ihre Art zu reden, die mich bezaubert. Ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln, ihre zarten Rundungen, ihr süßer Duft sind einfach schon Grund genug, sie zu einer Königin zu machen. Eine richtige Märchenprinzessin eben.  
  
Wäre sie nicht schon wach, ich würde sie all zu gern wach küssen.  
  
Und trotzdem erschüttert es mich, dass ich hier so einfach sitze und ausgelassen plaudere, als würde heute ein neuer Abschnitt meines Lebens beginnen. Lächerlich, ich bin immer noch Serenity's Untergebene, ein Mittel zum Zweck.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen, Uranus. Nimm Haltung an, sei still und warte ab. Alles andere verursacht im Nachhinein, wenn du wieder allein bist, nur noch mehr Schmerzen.  
  
Also warten. Auf wen? Eine andere Kriegerin, das ich nicht lache. Da haben wir's doch schon wieder. Die Königin hält nichts auf mich, sonst würde sie wissen, dass ich sie auch allein beschützen kann.  
  
Nein, ich kann jetzt nicht einfach still sein. Ich muss es einfach ausnutzen, egal, wie weh es irgendwann einmal tun wird.  
  
"Serenity-sama?" "Ja?" "Warum müssen es unbedingt zwei Senshi sein, die Euch und die Stadt bewachen?"  
  
Ein breites Grinsen erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. "Wieso, möchtest du lieber wieder zurück?"  
  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. Alles, nur das nicht!  
  
"Nun ja, normalerweise kümmern sich vier Kriegerinnen um die Stadt, allerdings konnten wir nur zwei Kriegerinnen auftreiben, die in der Lage sind, diese in deren Abwesenheit zu vertreten. Sonst hätten wir auch mehrere hierher bestellt."  
  
Aha. Ich nicke langsam. Immer wieder ertappe ich mich bei dem Gedanken, wie es denn wäre, mit der Königin allein zu sein. Schlag's dir aus dem Kopf, Uranus... Wahrscheinlich würde ich jetzt erst mal jedem nachstellen, der nach so vielen Jahren mit mir redet. Wie albern.  
  
Das Schweigen war gerade dabei, zu einem betreten Schweigen zu werden, als es an der Tür klopft.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Ich setze mich aufrecht hin. Mal sehen, was das so für eine neue Senshi ist.  
  
Die Tür geht auf, der König tritt ein, und hinter ihm eine elfenhafte Gestalt, Verzeihung, ein Mädchen im Sailorfuku, dass sich uns als Sailor Neptun vorstellt.  
  
"Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass mein Gemahl dir schon von euren Aufgaben berichtet hat, Neptun?"  
  
"Hat er, Majestät." Ein leichter Hofknicks, der verursacht, dass mein Herz schneller schlägt.  
  
Weil ich diese kleine Geste vergessen habe? Nein, wie albern, so was habe ich noch nie gemacht.  
  
Weil meine Augen, als sie aufsteht, einen kurzen Moment auf die ihren treffen. Große Augen von einem bestechend klaren blau, ein blau, das man mit dem des Ozeans an karibischen Stränden vergleichen könnte, wäre dies nicht bereits eine Beleidigung für das Meer.  
  
Einfach nur blau. Mir wird schwindlig, sie lächelt sanft.  
  
"Uranus?"  
  
Werwiewowaswann?! Achja, Uranus, das bin ja ich. Die Prinzessin sieht mich forschend an.  
  
"Ihr seid sicher müde, ein Diener wird euch gleich eure Gemächer zeigen. Noch einmal, was sind eure Aufgaben?"  
  
"Die Stadt und Euch im Falle eines Angriffs mit unserem Leben beschützen."  
  
Unser Leben, guter Witz. Welches verdammte Recht auf ein eigenes Leben haben wir schon?  
  
"Gut. Dann hoffen wir mal alles, dass es zu keinen unangenehmen Zwischenfällen kommt und wir hier alle eine schöne Zeit haben."  
  
Ich schlucke.  
  
Eine schöne Zeit. Sicherlich.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kleidung!  
  
Einfach nur etwas anderes tragen als den Fuku in diesem zeit- und dimensionslosen Raum.  
  
Immer wieder muss ich mich im Spiegel hin- und herdrehen, während ich mein Haar hochstecke. Das weiße Seidenkleid, dass bis kurz über meine Knie fällt, streichelt sanft meine Haut. Ich habe tatsächlich noch ein Spiegelbild, dass über das Gesicht hinausgeht, dass mein Talisman mir so oft zeigte und in Minuten des Wahnsinns sogar einen Gesprächspartner suggerierte.  
  
Als ich alle Strähnen bis auf ein paar einzelne Locken hochgesteckt habe, werfe ich mich auf das große Bett, dass frisch und leicht nach Rosen duftet.  
  
Es ist keine bloße Illusion, ich lebe tatsächlich noch!  
  
Die Stimme der Prinzessin hallt in meinem Kopf wieder: "unangenehme Zwischenfälle" hört sich nach vielen Problemen an. Dabei glaubte ich, diese Welt sei friedlich.  
  
Die Sonne kitzelt meine Nase. Egal, jeder Dämon ist besser als diese unendliche Leere, in der ich so lange gelebt habe.  
  
Die andere Kriegerin scheint zwar etwas abweisend, aber viele Menschen sind anfangs schüchtern.  
  
Ob sie wohl die selben Erfahrungen mit ihrem "Schicksal" als Kriegerin gemacht hat wie ich? Kann ich es wagen, sie danach zu fragen oder wäre das zu persönlich?!  
  
Schließlich kennen wir uns kaum.  
  
Dabei kam mir ihr Gesicht sofort bekannt vor. Die hohe Stirn, in die ein paar verwegene blonde Strähnen fallen, die teilweise die mysteriösen grünen Augen verdecken.  
  
Nein, ihre Augen sind doch blau. Oder grau? Nicht definierbar.  
  
Aber wunderschön. Und vertraut.  
  
Es klopft an der Tür. Einer der Diener des Palastes bittet mich, nach draußen zu kommen.  
  
Der König und die anderen Kriegerinnen reisen ab.  
  
Abschied nehmen von etwas, dass man kaum kennen lernen konnte.  
  
Wie so oft im Leben.  
  
2003-10-07, 21:47 skygoddess@gmx.net 


End file.
